Ben 10: Battle for the Omniverse
Battle for the Omniverse is the first movie part of TNO. Summary A great evil rises and uses Ben Tennyson's old enemies to defeat him. It gets even stranger after some of Ben's desceased enemies come back for revenge. Can Ben still defeat his enemies, teamed up to destroy him. Plot It starts off in the Null Void. The camera zooms in to show a purple suited man with a mask. Man: Eon will pay, and so will Ben Tennyson! The man teleports out of the Null Void and into a museum room filled with ancient artifacts. Man: Good, now all I will need is Ascalon, and then my team will be assembled! The man laughs as the scene changes to black. ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene shows Green Ninja chasing Sunder through Undertown. Green Ninja: You will not get away with this Sunder. Sunder: Of course I will! Sunder rams his elbow into a barrel and it hits a shop destroying it. Pakmar gets out of the now destroyed shop and notices Green Ninja chasing Sunder. Pakmar: Ben Tennyson!!! The scene reaches Sunder again as he reaches a dead end. Sunder: Aw man! Green Ninja: Game over. Green Ninja is suddenly teleported away. Sunder: Freedom!! Sunder then starts to run away but runs into the Proto-TRUK. Rook then gets out of the Proto-TRUK. Rook: Ben! I wonder where Ben had gone. The scene shows the man from early now holding Ascalon just as Green Ninja teleports in. Green Ninja: Huh, where am I? The Man: Hjsjwhsjsvw! Green Ninja's eyes widen as a dark mist covers the room. When the mist disappears, Maltruant, Computron, and other deceased villains from Ben's past stand next to the man. Maltruant: I'm back, but how? Green Ninja steps back in fear, only to bump into Old George. George: Ben, Tennyson, get me Ascalon. Green Ninja runs and steals Ascalon, tossing it to George. Green Ninja transforms back into Ben. George grabs it and turns into Sir George. Sir George: Thank you Ben! The man lifts his hand and suddenly teleports Ben and Computron to Bellwood. Computron: Ben Tennyson, I will destroy you! Ben: You? You don't even have an army. Computron: I've got something else. Computron then grabs something and it turns out to be a Chronosapien Time Bomb. Computron: Before you destroyed me, Maltruant gave me a Chronosapien Time Bomb. I fixed it up, for myself. Computron (holding the Chronosapien Time Bomb): An interesting device. I made a few modifications, so that it'll work perfectly. Ben: You don't understand, that thing can kill us all! Computron: Modifictations. Ben hits the Omnitrix, turning into but it's too late. Computron activates the bomb, and it randomly shoots out portals. Ben 23 falls out of one. Ben 23: Hey! Terminator wannabe! His skin starts to grow fur and he falls down onto all fours, his eyes sinking into his skin. When the transformation is complete, there stands Dognabhit. He growls, and jumps at Computron, tearing off its arm. It simply grows it back, but is distracted enough for Feline Fatal to grab the Chronosapien Time Bomb. Computron fires a laser at him, knocking him off balance, but Feline Fatal simply smiles. Feline Fatal: You shouldn't have done that. He snaps his fingers, and the time bomb violently explodes, closing the interdimension portals. Computron: No! Feline Fatal moves forward to attack, but Computron throws Dognabbit at him, knocking both of them back. Suddenly, a blast of air cuts through Computron's chest, and it falls to the ground, dead. Unknown: Looks like you needed some help. A Spitter-like alien walks towards Feline Fatal. Spitter Alien: Hello past me. Feline Fatal: Woah. Is that Ultimate Spitter? Spitter Alien: No, it's Spittair. I don't do ultimates. Feline Fatal: Wha- Computron gets up and tries to strike Feline Fatal, but a portal appears and something drags him out of the way and into it. When he looks around, he's in Cyberspace, and Cyberchase is looking at him. Feline Fatal: Weren't you over there? Cyberchase: It doesn't matter. Cyberchase opens up a portal back to Computron and Ben 23 as Fish-R-Man trying to destroy it. Fish-R-Man: No matter how much I wreck it, he keeps growing back! Cyberchase touches Computron, and ot immediately shuts down, as well as its healing mechanism. Cyberchase: Now you can 'wreck' it. Feline Fatal blows it up and turns back. A voice comes from behind. Spittair: You defeated him without me? Ben looks at Spittair, and then at Cyberchase. They both change back, becoming Ben 10,000. Ben: You're new future me, but you're old future me! What?! Ben 10,000: Okay kids, this is where it gets complicated. Ben: So, uh, what's with all my deceased enemies coming back. And Sir George is still alive? A portal opens and Paradox, Pierce Wheels, Sir George, and Sir George's squire walk out. Ben: Wait, Pierce is alive too!? Pierce: So are many others like Victor Viladius and others. Paradox"': Anyway, the Biomnitrix-wielding you is an alternate dimension future of you. '''Ben 10,000: Yes, I am your current future and he, Fusion Ben as I call him, is your former future. Fusion Ben: Yep. Paradox: Well I must be going now. Paradox suddenly teleports away. Sir George, his squire, and Pierce are suddenly sucked into a portal and in their place stand Maltruant, Victor, Enoch, and Driscoll. Maltruant: Four Ben Tennysons I can destroy. Finally, I will have my revenge!! Ben 10,000: I've got Maltruant! Ben 10,000 hits his Omnitrix and transforms into Clockwork. He then hits the Ultimatrix making it grow four spikes. His arms get slimmer and the key on his head doubles its size.Hos skin turns into a metallic blue color. When the transformation is completed, there stands Ultimate Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork: Ultimate Clockwork!!! Ben: An Ultimate version of Clockwork. Ultimate Clockwork: Yep! Ben: Awesome!! Ben hits his Ultimatrix, transforming into Mykydl'dy Big Chill. He then evolves into an orange Ultimate Big Chill. He then freezes Enoch and Driscoll. '"Ultimate Big Chill': I'll get Enoch! ''Ben 23 nods in agreement and ninja kicks Victor Viladis, then transforms into Teeny Weeny. Fusion Ben hits his Biomnitrixes and transforms into a fusion between Water Hazard and Gravattack. Teeny Weeny: What do you call that fusion. Fusion: Grava-Hazard! Grava-Hazard shoots water at Driscoll, but Driscoll dodges. Grava-Hazard uses his gravity powers to move the water to hit Driscoll, knocking him far back. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson (TNO) **Ben 23 (TNO) **Ben 10,000 (TNO Alternate) **Ben 10,000 *Gwen *Kevin *Rook *Sir George **Sir George's squire *Pierce Wheels *Plumbers **Grandpa Max **Hobble Villains *Sunder *The Death Team **Unnamed leader **Maltruant **Computron **Ragnork **Sangfroid **Urian **Victor Validus **Enoch **Driscoll Aliens Used By Ben *Green Ninja * *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill By Ben 23 *Dognabbit *Fish-R-Man *Teeny Weeny By Ben 10,000 * * *Ultimate Clockwork By Fusion Ben 10,000 *Spittair *Grava-Hazard